


Old Switch (Vulnerability)

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [22]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Character Death Fix, Deception, Gen, Lokiverse - Freeform, Manipulation, Mixology (Lokiverse), Platovember, Platovember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: Picking up a not-as-dead-as-they-thought Thor after the Statesman's destruction outside the borders of Asgardian space, the Guardians are informed of Thanos having acquired two of the infinity stones and decide to split up. Well, sort of decide, anyway. Not even minutes after Thor departure though..? Team 'Morons' get unexpectedly space-jacked by a likewise unexpected, also not-as-dead-as-Thor-thought, stow away who might have already been working another plan..
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Kudos: 9
Collections: Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	Old Switch (Vulnerability)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those other Universes I haven't delved into much; Door/Universe 9 --between Loke and Laufeyson-- which shows one of the many alternative options of not only survival for Loki at the beginning of the Infinity War story arc: but Gamora's, and a few other things connected. After all, it isn't as though Loki hadn't been warned -long- in advance that Thanos would come for him and the Tesseract, in canon story.
> 
> And he had years to prepare, adjust, and train for that; between the end of the original Thor in 2011, and Ragnarok in 2017; six and a half years later.  
> (The second of which, I am not a great fan of to put it mildly as a writer who knows they could have done better with the entirety of the film as someone who used to be a former Thor fan-girl as much as I still am, a Loki/Hiddleston fan especially; but that's a whole other can of worms/beans you definitely can find on my tumblr.)
> 
> D9 is a favorite concept of mine though, if only because of this particular combination having been lost with the lackluster start of Infinity War alone, which any original Avengers fan, or Thor fan could probably recognize right out the door with tat opening scene. Anyways and that aside? Enjoy. You'll probably be seeing more of D9 in the shorts for this prompt still ahead.
> 
> There isn't a TON of humor in this one, but there is just enough of a poke at it, and Quill; to start them off. This one, is pretty early in their story... though, by this stage; it's still not at the start. In this universe; Peter at least, has met Loki before: he just doesn't know it yet.

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: GIGGLES - DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED : HVRA0616-9H-09
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H9 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE : _NONE DETECTED_
  * \----SPACE : TWO DAYS OUTSIDE OF ASGARDIAN SPACE : VISITATION CAUTIONS _HEAVILY_ _ADVISED_
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 2:34 PM : APRIL, 2018



##  ** -=+{/old switch\\}+=- **

There was that sound again, Pete swore _some one_ behind him still, snorted at calling out Rocket's choice in direction; he just wasn't sure which it'd been. Drax maybe, but. _Whatever._

" _Y'know,_ ya really shouldn't talk that way to your _captain,_ Quill.. " _**Ugh,**_ Rocket was enjoying that _way too much,_ on the backpedal to the pod. That look annoyed him. The whole day so far, annoyed him. Okay, more than; annoyed. Wasn't just the fam divided on what to do.

It was what had happened with Xandar they hadn't known about. It was the history for Gamora, for Drax; for all of them being dug up and the scope of the problem. The fact that divided there were four of them, going after what was the most feared homicidal, if not genocidal tyrant in the Universe: never mind the Galaxy. And his armies.. plural. It was a whole lot of shit to wade through they just couldn't ignore, or tuck from; and weren't really tempted to even if the thought was there; somewhere at the back of all their minds anyway. And it was that annoying back and forth him and Rocket always had piled on top of it that, okay was part entertainment in the long stretches of dark on good days and when it didn't matter: but was really damned annoying at times like this when it did.

" Come on Groot. " Irritated the crap out of him more that the irritating blond jackass had a few points regardless; that a weapon like that was probably worth going after: " 'N' put that _game_ down; you'll rot your _brain.._ " and they were actually going. " I am Groot... "

And irritated that, while Peter was confident in the fam, " I bid you fare well and good luck, Morons. " and either way the chance of getting to the reality stone first was one worth taking; " Bye! " he got the impression they were being written off by the one eyed muscle--- _everything,_ **_and_** their resident talking trash panda too. Seals shut behind them; pod powering up it's engines: Pete _still_ couldn't come up with an excuse _good enough_ to keep the family together just then. He was still half processing the information shoved in their faces. And trying to fight the urge to pinch around his own middle to try and find the first signs of love handles that he was _apparently_ starting to show?

_Screw that guy._ " **Right.** " long breath out, turning back as the pod made off; and they were stuck with the reality they had, and Rocket and Groot had taken off. Another breath in, rubbing his hands back through his hair while they took a half a minute to process, and Quill grabbed what momentum the room had left. " Let's get the last survivor checks and beacons out **_fast_** so-- " was halted by the sudden movement of the Benatar, having to snatch a bar above his head just the same as everyone else present shifted.

Every single one of them had that moment; where they were _very_ confused. Looking at each other and doing a head count, and _doing the math_ for the fact Rocket and Groot had _just left_ with the Asgardian Prince. _Former prince?_ One, two.. _nope, all four._ " ..who..? " from Gamora pretty much mirrored Pete's thoughts even as Quill was moving for the cockpit before anyone else; hearing the release of clamps and catching the float then jet of beacons meant to direct any other collection and rescue on the way through one of the few ports he passed; the ones he wanted to drop for incoming in case they'd missed anyone in the mess outside: beacons he'd _just_ started talking about dropping themselves.

They were in a quieting stalk as they got closer to the hatchway leading in there, hearing the telltale signs of motion: Gamora _right there_ next to him in the slight squeeze between compartments, Drax behind her with Mantis weaving a little to try and get a look around them like she wouldn't have had to turn around that corner they were at to see what was going on herself. Flipping switches heard, the main engines rather than lesser maneuvering thrusters coming up online properly: and Quill whipped around that corner guns drawn at the back of a dark head side-stepping in further to make room for Gamora and the rest of the guys left with him even as the apparent stow-away and thief was weaving the Benatar out of the debris field that was left of the Statesman.

Guy, definitely a guy; not that the wavy-dark hair was the teller. It was the build and the width of his shoulders. " Hands where I can see 'em man! " Mostly. Unless it _wasn't_ a guy? Might _not be,_ a guy. Alien life came in all shapes and sizes; and well: Quill could rant about mistakes made along those lines in the past til he was blue in the face, so.. " .. _or,_ lady... _...maybe?_ " ended up tagged on and getting him a look from Gamora over the edge of her drawn sword before she piped in after he raised them above his head with " Identify and remove yourself from the pilot's seat. _**Now,** thief._ "

His head turned as he started to get up, and yeah; _guy._ Probably. _Pretty_ guy though. Actually _prettier than_ the one-eyed wonder that had just taken off with their pod _and_ two of Pete's crew. And ...pressing something in one upraised hand that snapped a shield up behind the second, pilot's tier of seats with a smile to them quick enough for Gamora to almost stomp right into it. " **_Loki,_** Laufeyson; " immediately identified him as another Asgardian even before he sat right back down and put his hands back on the console to continue piloting them out of the field and away. " prince of Jotunheim, and twice-King of Asgard ..before, Thor was crowned; and it was blown to fiery bits. " Sort of kicked both him and Gamora in the head; _well all of them:_ and left another briefly dumb half a minute of processing for Peter and his fam, mostly for who had _just left._ Thor _had_ given his story, before they had gotten into the arguments of what to do about it.

Mantis spoke up before any of the rest of them were totally recovered enough to say anything else though. " I thought Thor was prince.. king? "

" Eldest and blood related son to Odin, yes. Crowned aboard the statesman as well, as I mentioned.. " wasn't quite as helpful as he thought it might be but; " I would be the very slightly younger brother who was briefly acting King _before_ him; and not as dead as he would likely continue to pretend to wish I was not as far as he is concerned: if he _was_ aware of my survival or the necessary deceptions that accomplished it. " helped a lot, even if it was complicated. " I was fostered. And, the _genius_ he mentioned who sent, the reality stone to Tanaleer in the first place whilst impersonating said Allfather: for _exactly, **this** kind_ of scenario. "

" _Idiot,_ you mean! " and Gamora's burst of temper had her testing the energy shielding between them and him while Peter was looking around for where it was coming from while he listened: because he sure as shit hadn't installed it, which meant it was probably a portable tagged on. And might be able to be put down from either side. " It is _not,_ safe with Tivan. We _know_ this, from personal experience. " Oh, but what had come out of his mouth and how before she'd said that though, set off a whole shit-ton of questions in Quills brain like a grenade. Pete _wasn't_ the smartest guy in the universe? But he _was,_ an ex-Ravager. And just then? He was suspecting what he was smelling in the air was a lot more than Drax needing a shower. Too familiar. _Pete smelled a take._

" ...I'm kinda more interested in _what **kinda** plan_ he's got and _how_ he got about makin' it; " was half distracted from Peter as a result while they were sailing along. A glance told him: right for the jump gate. " _why_ he doesn't seem so worried about his folks if he's king: and _how come_ knowing the Collector by _his first given name:_ he still _did, **if**_ you're tellin' the truth? " Seemed not only to be the right set of questions, but slowed Gamora's temper down enough to think about it too when the guy slowed to a long enough pause after setting in jump gate coordinates to actually fully turn the seat to the halfway mark facing the aisle to look more solidly at him this time.

First real impression? Yeah still pretty, but he gave off a _totally different vibe_ from the blond. Examining and imperious yeah; but not so much in the same downright dismissive condescending way Thor radiated for them. Interested, wily, and.. was he a little impressed? And suddenly staring at Pete's chest from the once over he'd started in response to those questions " ...a _Ravager?_ " Oh, _right.._ he was wearing his jacket; with patches, stitches and pins on display. " _..perfect,_ and no wonder. " with a crooked half smirk and smile in that almost giddy-lined appreciative tone that put another good mark on his side against and distracting from the bit where, _you_ know: this Loki dude was _stealing their ship with them in it._ " Apologies. " Also a _little_ charming. " And yes, I conversed with him enough to call him that at least; as well as understand that _even if_ Tanaleer could not stand against Thanos directly for long: it wouldn't keep him from _trying_ with everything he _does have_ at his disposal. If _only,_ because _he is_ obsessively possessive of his collection. And, more so of the rarest things in it. Which, infinity stones; _most definitely_ would be categorized under. "

Turn back at the console again was paused with. " I heard your intent.. and can say, it's a _bad_ idea to go after _that_ one. " on an almost gentled but serious tone; informing: _not_ demanding. " Though brave; you would only serve to give him another way out of Knowhere, and potentially with what you know now of Earth; which is _not_ accurate: and the stones _there_ far more dangerous to leave be for him to acquire. Will you swear to listen, and follow my _far_ more prepared plan _instead?_ If _so..._ I will drop the shields. A Ravager's hand, combined with the rest of you would be a _**most** useful_ set of allies on this particular road ahead. Never _mind_ another mind to view Thanos' thinking, from the perspective of his _formerly favorite_ daughter: unless I'm incorrect? "

" ..you aren't. "

Okay, so more points and " ...I'm in, _on listening._ I promise. " had Gamora looking at him gap-mouthed; and he was pretty sure he was gonna get it in a second if he didn't clarify. " And it _ain't_ the compliments, the _\--kinda--_ respect, considerin' you're space-jacking us, or nothin' like that. Though that _is_ weighin' in. We _can_ always turn her 'round if we _don't_ like it: and we ain't _getting to_ the cockpit to kick him off my stick otherwise. **Plus!** " Peter had to point this out before Gamora started: " The plans we got _ain't that **great;**_ for four people goin' up against him _and,_ an entire army. _Armies... **plural.**_ "

" _Exactly._ My plans, _take that_ into account. I hadn't expected him to hit Xandar _first,_ but that was an unavoidable consequence no matter _where_ it might have been left and: I suppose it _was_ on his way. That kind of mis-step _will not_ happen again. " pulled most complaints a little short, and grabbed their interest even more: or _at least_ enough to listen a little while. " Thor was right about _one_ thing; Thanos _will_ go after what he thinks is the easiest and most vulnerable first, and in part because not only is it the farthest out of the way: but because he _believes_ he has a way to go _anywhere, any time;_ at a curl of a finger. Or _did._ Either way, leaving the area now, and making for _any_ of the rest with the delay that assumption provides to buy us even more time: _is_ a good idea. "

They were on their way to the first gate when he turned off the shield; looking back at them again. Rather; looking at Peter, and asking. " Where's the _rest_ of your clan, captain? They _may_ be needed for when he catches up. " Which, wasn't something he had been expecting or thought about but " _..shit!_ Why didn't ** _I_** think about that! " Peter was after the comms console before anyone else could respond or fully process the gist of what Loki had just said. " I stepped away from my clan a few years ago but; **Kraglin!** He's my dads' old Clan's Captain now, _a friend **and;**_ he fought next to us on Xandar; when Ronan came for the power stone, too. Might _not_ be in for it, but he isn't a _total_ dick, so there's a _possibility!_ And the backup's worth _at least_ a shot..! "

That wasn't something anyone else could argue with either. Pete's head was whipping around a bunch of other ideas too. " And, whatever's left a Xandar's gonna be _right pissed_ and maybe gunning for him _too._ If we can grab a few of their remaining fighters, we'll have at least a _little_ better odds. " he could see the pretty guy's growing smile to his right, while the others caught on. Gamora grumbled a few curses under her breath as they hurried to buckle in, Drax almost stumbling over the step to his usual seat when they couldn't get there fast enough before they were jumping.

It was Gamora who asked the next question Quill had rolling around in his head while he was getting a grip on his internal gears with " What did you _mean,_ when you said he _believes_ he has a way. Thor said Thanos took the _space stone_ from him; that means he _does._ " Quill had that question too, but it was in the way he'd latched onto Quills former status as a Ravager, the way the word plan slipped like silk out of that chiseled handsome face, and the sharp almost laughing confidence in it, the words and what he was doing; that Pete realized felt way too familiar for a former space pirate: and that, when " He _doesn't_. " and " He has a _fake_ I put in it's _very real_ glowy blue box, before letting him have his fingers around the neck of a very _difficult to maintain_ double of myself. _One time use,_ that. He is going to be _very_ disappointed, when he _tries_ to use it again. " made Peter laugh and grin right alongside him when it came just as smoothly out of that pretty face to hit his brain and instantly got him excited because " _**Fuck** yes,_ and _tell_ me you _**ain't** lyin'?!_ So he's only got **_one_** rock? "

The lower, devilish laugh that pretty much and pretty likely would put said devil to shame? _Any_ other time? Would have creeped Peter out. But just then _and_ backing the purred word " _Yes.~_ " when Pete looked over on that excitement to catch the cheshire grinning glance those blue eyes took a few seconds to slide his way and meet his green ones with had him actually hooting and bouncing a little for it. " If that's _true_ man, I _instantly **love** you, _and hereby _totally_ declare you _**so** **much** cooler_ than your brother! "

" It's true. " had every bit of tension except one blown out of the water and sinking. " He _still_ has the power stone; " being the one that hung on: and helped to calm him down a little. Focus that energy in. " And Thor is _not_ wrong in that a weapon or two from Nidavellir will be incredibly helpful, the same: _if_ he can manage one. Even _if_ he _is_ wrong about both the full safety of the stones on _Earth;_ " and sharpened it further with that. " **_and_** the number there. There are three, on Terra. " was a big stone to add to the small by comparison pile. And hushed Pete's attempts to get a hold of Kraglin in transit. " Time, is _also_ there: in the custody of the planet's Mystic Arts chapter present. _However.._ keeping the most dangerous lot _out of his reach,_ and for ourselves: _will_ notably hamper him.. and give us the advantage in the fight, _when it comes._ "

" You're assuming he won't go after them all at the same time. "

" Without space, does it _matter_ as much? " made Gamora quiet again, and squint at the back of Loki's dark head while he was punching in a series of new codes too. " _Without_ space, that will leave his forces _divided_. He'll be _forced_ to use the gates like _anyone else;_ and having gone after reality first; _in Knowhere..._ where _will_ he be, in comparison to earth _and_ those forces, _and_ us? "

Peter had to think about that, for a second, though the anwser made him smile slow, and wide _all over again_ when the answer came out of his own mouth as it only could, being the only one there besides Loki who had even been to Earth to _know_ where it was without checking a star chart. " ..on the _**outer** edge,_ of the _**other** side_ of the fuckin' _Galaxy_. "

" Giving us time to whittle down, _if not end_ those forces _before_ they can reconnect _at_ Earth; _and hopefully,_ not _only_ keep them from putting their hands on more stones: but giving us, _and_ the Avengers at least the chance to put a few of them far less destructive when handled like the one he does have: to _use._ "

Yep, done deal. Peter _liked_ this guy. Dear god _or what **ever** ,_ did he _really like_ this _guy;_ already. 

" ...I _kinda_ wanna kiss you right now man! " was up on that high energy and sort of a little briefly honest; if mostly joking. And got a laugh from the blue eyed guy again that was a lot more earnest and kind of attractive. Glance back to Gam, she wasn't _nearly_ as enthused, which was yes and he admitted _also a bonus._ The equally return of " Ask me _after_ we've won; I _do like_ redheads.. and that pretty ginger of yours is close enough? I do _not,_ think I would mind stepping a shade or two down from my usual tastes. " Only managed to keep Pete's smile, _and_ his laugh. That low, angry mood the day had started on was gone; and the tense rawr out the window too. _Mostly._ " _Especially_ getting a better look at you now. " Surprised him a bit even as a humored, teasing return. Glancing back, he saw Gamora wasn't as amused at _that_ either, but still tentatively along for the ride.

" How did you manage this. " said where some of her glare at the back of Loki's head was coming from; and okay. He had to agree: " ...that _is,_ kind of a good _question._ Dude has been after these rocks _forever._ "

" The short version for now; _is_ a small price to pay for your ship and hopefully I am reading you right, and guessing your alliance? " was a good sign too, along with a maybe too fast nod from Quill before he really got started. " I infiltrated his ranks while Gamora was still newly and sporadically assigned to Ronan, as I understand it. " was a pretty good answer, though. And so was the rest as it came: " I managed to sabotage one of his general's --Corvis-- reputation briefly, but well enough; and boost my own enough in the same breath to acquire the right to _be_ the one he sent to Midgard _\-- Earth,--_ with the mind stone as a bid to get his hands on the _space_ stone, the _first_ time around, seven years ago. I set that attempt up to fail, and make certain the time stone's presence there remained unconfirmed for a while longer as carefully as I could: whilst in the aftermath, my adopted brother did the leg work as they say; to take both the space stone and myself back to Asgard: "  _Seven years..?_ was the first thought Quill had, and that thought kind of blew his mind. He knew a few long-term, deep and out players among the Ravagers, but _shit._ No _wonder_ this guy was so confident, after that kind of long-ass, involved set up. That was a lot of effort just in the realm of time spent alone; for most folks. " to be set in the vault there for separate safekeeping. A year after that, my planning there paid off as well: though at great personal cost. The Convergence revealed the reality stone; and as expected.. it's former owners showed up to reclaim it when Asgard tried to pocket that one as well, killing many, including my adoptive mother while I was still waiting for the opportunity to get or be let loose from my cell in the dungeons. " 

_Ouch.._ and he could see that part, hear the little ice in his tone and see it in his eyes as he settled back into his seat, continuing the story. " We won, of _course._ I took control of Asgard in the confusion; and sent the reality stone to Tanaleer as the next, baiting position of my pieces on the board. Started to set up what defenses and safeties I could feasibly, _without_ notice elsewhere still under Odin's influence: and from there.. _waited._ For this. "

" Thor did not mention any of this.. " from Mantis behind Quill did pull up another awkward point. One that Lok smacked down really fast though.  " Because Thor did not _know._ You _may_ or _may not_ have noticed between his uncalled for expression of _entitlement_ to your possessions, people; _and_ his treatment of your lot? But my adoptive brother is _well,_ frankly; he's a _well meaning_ arrogant thug, " _and again yeah;_ Loki had nailed that on the head: named what had been _most_ bothering Peter about the guy in that single sentence before he started doling out his views on the continuation. " but he _is, **still**_ an _arrogant thug;_ and not _terribly_ much more than that I am sorry to say: and would appreciate if you didn't repeat. He also has a blinding temper we do not want directed at the wrong target, or to muddle things farther that _might_ affect our goal. Telling _him_ as much of my plans, would have been detrimental; even if he _would_ have believed me given we _haven't_ been on the best of terms for eight or nine years ourselves. Ultimately, it would have wasted more time. _Quite a lot of it,_ with how stubborn he is _on top_ of not being the _brightest_ bulb in the box. Going for a weapon first? _Instead_ of keeping Thanos from making himself more powerful by collecting more stones, and therefor _more difficult_ to deal with? **Mm.** Very much like him. _Especially_ since his own weapon was destroyed in the _same chain of events_ that ended Asgard. He is the _smash first_ type. Useful, and good at it _when_ we get to that part, _yes._ And _why_ I didn't speak up from my eavesdropping; apologies _again_ there, but _not_ the smartest man to follow _before_ the _real_ fighting _actually_ starts. Not with _so many more_ lives at stake, _including_ ours. "

" We _will,_ be fighting Thanos; though? " from Drax, and that was when Peter was reminded that Drax had been all on board with going after the reality stone probably ** _just_** for the chance.

" _ **More** than._ " implied even farther that Loki had been paying attention when he followed it up with " You and the lady Gamora will have a _true_ opportunity at revenge for your worlds, with _this_ plan. Rather than a _sliver_ of a _chance_. If all continues to go well, in fact.. " a long stretch, and he was getting up; and okay: this guy was tall too. Almost as tall as Thor. Sleeker; trim, moved like.. well he even moved different. Like water or wind; smooth and fluid and natural as he slipped from the seat and started heading towards the back. " ...we _may well_ be able to _put an end_ to the majority of all his forces used along those lines, as well. His generals at the least, _the Children, as he calls them; **must** be_ eliminated, for his _insane cause_ to truly and _fully_ come to an end. "

And that was, a plus; Quill thought as he snagged the comms portable control to take with him and follow now that they were on their way. Almost got bumped into when Loki turned around by half at the last second, a hand reaching for Mantis: and got a close-up of just how pretty that pretty face was. Pale ice blues were cut at him instantly, little pieces of just as pale green flecked in there with a brief expression of apology, near humor and ...concern? That caught up Quill's breath a little, and paused whatever he'd been about to say: or as it turned out: ask.

" Miss.. ah; _Mantis,_ was it? " caught M's attention from whatever thoughts had eaten her up for the moment with a nod. Probably still filtering through a lot of what had been said, and what she'd picked up off of Thor too. " I brought a friend with me, when I stowed away: in dire condition. I stabilized him.. but, will need your help to tend his wound and perhaps wake him if recommended. " was another wad of surprising news Pete was thinking maybe he should start getting used to hearing out of the guy. " He, combined with his sword have a very useful gift that needs saving... " and those eyes were back on him again. " ..if you and Peter, since he is already up; will come and help me move him from below: it will be much easier with three than just myself to do so safely? "

" Gamora is stronger than I am.. " as an initial if almost disappointed response got a shake of his head and a supportive and charming half smile Pete liked. Tons. _Moons, no;_ _**worlds** better_ than the one eyed blond's cocky version, in his book already. Even before the words that went with it stamped them down in permanence, just for how quickly he reached with them to pull Mantis up by her mood. " ..her strength and Drax's will be needed elsewhere ahead, soon enough. Let them conserve that strength. Besides, Peter and I are strong enough to lift him I think; where I left him is somewhat cramped for three _never mind_ four, **_you_** are small and willowy by comparison, and: while Gamora's skills as a _warrior_ are somewhat legendary, she cannot do for Heimdall what _you_ did to wake Thor, _no?_ "

" **Oh!** Yes.. " came with Mantis immediately as that explanation sunk in and pulled up her smile. And even a little laugh at herself as she corrected the answer. " ..I mean; _no,_ she cannot. " And had Mantis following at a lighter, happy to be helpful mood pretty much instantly.

Behind them as they made their way in the direction opposite the way they'd come in, he heard Drax say to Gamora. " I like this one. Thor **is** strong. But this Loki; **he** is smart. And.. _kinder,_ than his adopted brother. "

Peter also heard Gamora's small but very clearly derisive snort, before he looked back; when it was his turn to turn that corner heading down to the engine compartment: and realized two things. She was on board with the new plan but didn't like this, and: she was also angry at Quill, from the looks of it, for some reason.

Thinking over how things had gone down, the conversation: he ended up smirking a bit back at her, with the immediate realization that popped up as to whether the why was what he _thought_ it was.. calling down ahead to Loki before he took the next step and try it out a little. " ...so, **_Prince Charming._** On for making out then, if we make it outta this all _alive_ and in _one piece?_ 'Cause I _definitely,_ am diggin' _you_ a _**lot** more'n_ your bro. And you'll have _totally earned_ bein' _the **only** man_ I _ever_ kiss if we pull this plan a yours off! " And noted the way her features hardened in his peripherals before they were out of each other's line of sight, when that laughing agreement was tossed back up at him from halfway down the steps.

_That's right girl; ain't that much fun **or** as funny when the shoe's on the other foot now, is it?_

She knew it was a joke though; _if_ , the jabbing back kind. _He hoped..?_

**-==+==-**

Prince Charming at his tall dark and handsome wasn't hard to see as King. At least Peter thought so, solely after the last hour of him fussing over his dark skinned friend who, he hadn't been kidding: was an absolute mess. Turned out Mantis wasn't needed; since the guy was far from healed enough or stable enough even with the fast care Loki had given him after being apparently stabbed in the heart: though she was happy to try and help anyways. Heimdall, was a lot more comfortable in a bunk now, and better tended than he had been with her there: than he had been down in a back corner of what passed for the already cramped engine crawlspace Loki had tucked him into when he'd busted into the Benatar from the outside: something he'd apologized for when they'd come back down to re-inforce the seals and plating he'd gone through to accomplish that in the first place.

Loki did have his condescending moments, yes. But they were few and far between by comparison and often laced with enough graceful dignity he managed to not just keep for himself but press up against his folk like little invisible shiny badges of respect regardless; and in the few times he'd seen it come out to be excusable. And always a defense.. not an overlaying constant like he'd gotten out of Thor's vibes. So far, both of those instances had been Gamora snapping at or digging at him, and he had shut that down; gently and with the very rational reminder on the second attempt that they were all on the same team, now. She couldn't argue that, not even one bit. Especially not after he'd offered to let her in particular watch after the space stone, which: yeah, he had actually brought with him and otherwise was keeping out of sight, apparently in a pocket dimension that belonged to him.

That little bit once the rock had been brought out though? Everyone including even Gamora had to admit was a bad idea. It was better off hidden right where it had been before the shiny blue reveal for now; out of sight and reach of anyone else.

People person; definitely. That weird, almost casual grace plus the other qualities Pete had noticed; and Drax too. Because the more he talked with the guy, the more he realized that assessment of Drax's was spot on. Pete would have used the word shrewd though, and intelligent too; rather than _just_ smart. Shrewd in regards to the astute definition mind, and _not_ the cold ... well, maybe _a little_ of the cold definition. He was good company though, easy to follow; quick to explain and pitch in if he thought he could help with something; or make a thoughtful suggestion if he saw one worthy of being brought up. And he listened, when his folks brought up their concerns; and when Pete had too: even if he didn't agree with them. Took the time again, to explain his reasoning while they had it to do so.

So yeah, where Thor had come off like an asshat and the wannabe sort? Peter could definitely see Loki as an actual, at least mostly dependable ruler. If a somewhat mean one you wouldn't want to cross. It wasn't too hard to picture him sitting a throne and pulling off the impersonation he'd talked about really, _really_ easily; right up to the day it wasn't needed any more. 

But maybe, that was just because of the fact he hadn't just saved himself when he came in; and having seen how much he had fussed, over the golden eyed guy whose bunk he currently had his back propped up against while the two of them played cards right there on the floor next to it; and the others took in a brief meal on the other side of the mess table, watching and listening in to the conversation that was passing the time between jump gates now that the main starting tension was gone: and the brief argument about whether or not to signal Rocket and the real 'Team Morons' as to the change of plans was done and set aside.

All things considered and explained in more detail by that point? That argument hadn't lasted very long. Because Loki was, Pete had to say after hearing everything out at more than the fast summary he'd already given? Also really great at planning out a long play. Which was how a game to pass the time had come up. There wasn't really a whole lot else to do in transit anyways. And well, Quill was A; very curious about the guy, especially with how different from his brother he was, and B: very much wanting to get to know him and his situation, while rolling around the idea and hints that he wasn't very well liked by the rest of those they'd be working with when they got there.

Loki didn't like talking about personal stuff though. Pete was, he could admit, a little thick sometimes, so it took a couple of attempts that got slid aside to figure that out: but he didn't mind. This was day one right? Looking over his cards and playing two swords on Loki's current book, he took his draw and decided hey: what the hell. Why not give him an idea, why he had kept trying and what he was thinking right behind it. " You think you're gonna stick with your people, after all this? " was the lead in. And, did manage to pause the dark prince as he played out his own cards against peter's book of shields.

" I hadn't thought about it too much, actually. " was pretty much what he'd expected. " If they settle on Earth, perhaps; then again perhaps not. " also understandable, with what he'd said, because and he pointed it out himself with the next sentence. " I am not well loved there, as I mentioned, and with good reason: given the things I did just to move this plan along. It will depend on how the dice fall, in that regard and a few others. "

Peter nodded, noting Gamora was watching. He intended to put it out; but was glad when Mantis asked from the table even before he opened his mouth again: " Do you have a place you would go, with your world destroyed? " and had him looking to Loki to see him smiling at her. He did seem to like M.

" Several, including my birth planet, if I so desired: not that they would exactly welcome me after what I did to them in the process of what happened before, either. " was a curiosity, but not one of those Quill was quite as interested enough in pursuing. " I could stay on Lua, I suppose. Or head back to Sakaar.. not that the place truly interests me the more I think about it. After the revolution; Sakaar is likely even more work than it would have initially been even if Tanaleer's brother hadn't been overthrown there.. " he was shaking his head through most of that, though he shrugged at the end. " I have a decent enough collection of credits to settle most else though. And as a shipwright if nothing else, I can manage a decent income otherwise. "

" Hold the _phone!_ " cause that was an even bigger draw in the direction Pete had intended to string the lead to. And something he didn't peg. " You build ships? " had him raising both brows at Quill. " Seriously? "

" ...how did you think I knew enough about your M-class to immediately know under what panel and which way I could go once under it, to get us in here safely even with his injury as it is? Without, compromising the Benatar's stability? " had Peter grinning at him again and reaching to smack his knee.

'Cause: " Dude. _I wanna keep you._ " was twice as honest and appreciative just then. And got him another smile, and chuckling shake of his head from Loki. Though Mantis was first to chip in with the suggestion. " **Oh!** Yes, _please!_ May we? "

" Such skills _would_ be useful. " from Drax was vote number two; and getting a disbelieving look from Gamora. " A shipwright could build us _more_ ships as well, yes? Not just _repair_ this measly, _cramped_ \-- "

" **HEY!** The Benny; is _none_ of those things, 'kay _and_ thanks! " and Loki was still smiling a bit when he piped in on a favorable mostly-agreement of " Well, she _is_ cramped for more than four as a permanent crew; " which Peter _all right;_ could _not_ argue with too much; or really _want_ to when he topped it off with " but, M-classes _are_ some of the most adaptable and maneuverable _manned ships_ in production in _our_ cluster of Galaxies. 'Sweetly petite, but _horrifyingly mean_ in a fight when you _cross_ them'; my former partner used to say. "

" Your former partner, was _right._ 'S why the Ravagers prefer 'em. And why **_I_ **do, too. Fast, _easy_ to mod in _most_ directions without _too_ many drawbacks, carry decent firepower _even without_ modifications; and enough space for at least a single squad when needed. _Two,_ if you don't mind the squeeze. " Quill said with a nod, debating on asking him outright; _right then and there._ He asked first instead " You be willing to do some work for _us_ though; along those lines: _after?_ " and decided to at least pitch the edge of the idea first. " Maybe; be our regular, _go-to_ guy? "

He was expecting the look when he asked. That sliding question of whether Peter was serious or not, _and_ whether or not he should actually say yes. Peter didn't expect it to last quite as long as it did though, or the smile that crept back up to have quite so much of a whole other kind of devil in it's lopsided extra curve either. That look, _that;_ was a whole _other_ kind of dangerous. The kind that made him wonder if he'd taken those teasing offers and requests to make out with him after they put Thanos in the ground, seriously or not. And, incidentally; _just a little bit:_ whether or not Pete would end up _actually minding_ if he had.

" Sure. " pulled a little harder at Quill when it came out as a result, and kept his eyes on the dark prince when he added as another surprise: " I have a shipyard near Earth we can use directly after, actually. Would you mind terribly, if I built a _revised_ M-class? An attempt at _my own take_ on the design? I never _did_ get around to trying my hand at more than taking them apart and putting them back together, before all of this started.. I might _enjoy_ that. Almost as much; as I would the company of yourself, _and_ your crew. "

Peter couldn't help but smile at that little give. The fact the feeling was mutual had Mantis _'yay'ing_ in her seat at the table too and clapping " We have made a new _friend!_ " happy enough that it just made Loki's smile brighter when he looked over at the table. " Mm, I also win. " getting Quill to pay attention to what was on the floor between them again; and laugh. " Another game, man! You _totally_ distracted me that whole round. "

Which, just had Prince Charming collecting them up again with only " _My_ deal, this time. " as an answer before Drax was coming over to join them on the floor " I would like to learn this game. " and got the first card without further question; and the explanation; " Asgardian High Hearts is a _little different_ from other versions, _hm._ A little closer to the Midgardian game, rummy. Have you ever played? "

" No. But, I am eager to learn. "

" Mm. I'll explain as we play, then. " as the cards went out; and Pete looked around the doorway again at the table. Mantis swinging her feet under her happily watching them while she munched on the fried vegetables they had left; and Gamora.. still looking offset about how fast Loki was settling in, making friends of their family. Quill had no complaints, but he knew he'd have to catch her alone later. Talk to her about it.

'Cause even if the rest they were moving to help out on Earth didn't?

Even if things were comfortable for him there otherwise.

Even if, somebody else tried to claim him?

The Guardians had dibs, getting to him first. And he was for sure, wanted _here._

He was already part of the crew far as Pete was concerned. Yeah, day one; that was a thought and adding him to the family? A goal.

Loki was too fast, too smart, too skilled and frankly too good at calming them down already when they butted heads to pass up trying to snag. And that wasn't even really counting the fact that _yes,_ he _liked_ the guy; Mantis _and_ Drax liked the _guy,_ and he was pretty sure that once she _got over_ the _glaring-at-him_ stage: Gamora, would like the guy _too._

He wondered briefly what Rocket and Groot would have to say. Then again, if they'd really wanted one _\-- a **say?**_ Maybe they shouldn'ta bailed on the fam when they did; _**and** missed out_ on meeting the potential new member as a result. Even _with_ a good reason, they could have at least talked it out a _bit_ more. Or, Rocket _coulda_ tried to be a little less of an asshat about it. He was betting Rocket would have a laugh _at least_ about the fact Prince Charming had pulled the old switch on Thanos, of _all_ people though. And was pretty sure everyone would be a little grateful for it too; when the _real_ shit hit the fan.. and Grimace was a whole stone, and _hopefully_ a _chunk_ of army more _vulnerable_ than what he'd had at the start, when he _did_ get there.


End file.
